Pangeran mencari cinta
by Lixian Naomi Cotton
Summary: Sebagai pangeran, Kuran harus memiiki pendamping. Tapi dia gak mau nikah kecuali sama putri yang sesungguhnya


**Disclaimer** : Konomi Takeshi sensei yang baik karena dah bikin Tenipuri n terus ampe sekarang. The Princess and The Pea punya H.C Andersen-san.

Minna-san ohisashiburi. Akhirnya saya memulai debut solo saya. Karena teman duet saya Zakuro memutuskan untuk pensiun, akhirnya saya kembali hadir dalam kemasan yang berbeda? Dari pada makin panjang mangga atuh di waos fanficna.

* * *

Mukashi, mukashi, aru tokoro ni, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang sedang sibuk mencari pasangan hidup. Ia bernama Pangeran Kuran. Emak sama Abahnya, Raja Sae sama Ratu Sei sampe pusing ngurusin masalah itu. Gimana enggak, tuh Pangeran Kuran yang ngakunya tampan, suka makan yang bulukan, hobi baca koran, dan ternyata panuan itu, cuma mau nikah sama putri yang sesungguhnya.

"Kuran, Kuran. Kan udah banyak putri yang cantik emak sama abah kasih tetep aja gak mau. Kenapa seeh?"

"Lha, pan Kuran dah bilang kalo Kuran cuma mau nikah sama putri yang sesungguhnya, the real princess gitu loh mak. Lagian semua putri yang emak en abah tawarin gak ada yang beres."

"Yha, terus gimana caranya kita bisa nemuin putri yang sesungguhnya?" balas Ratu Sei putus asa. Pasalnya udah banyak banget putri yang ditolak sama si Kuran.

" Kagak tahu. Ntar juga pasti ketemu deh", kata Kuran cuek.

...

_X-kun : Punten. Maaf ganggu nih. Cuma mau nanya, emang yang ditolak sama si Kuran teh, udah sabaraha banyak? Segitu bekenkah dia? *agak cemburu gara2 sendirinya gak beken*_

_Author : Eh, yang ditolak sama si Kuran tuh bukan teh tapi cewek._

_X-kun : Iya, maksud saya teh itu._

_Author : Teh yang itu? Yang mana?_

_X-kun : Euh, malah tambah ngaco atuh ceu author mah!_

_Reader : Wooiii, malah ngobrol gak mutu. Buruan terusin nih cerita! *ngegebukin author pake pacul*_

_Author : *babak belur* I..i..iya, ma..ma..maaf _(T^T)_. Mari back to the story…_

...

Malamnya pas lagi enak-enaknya bobok, Kuran ngerasa ada yang manggil-manggil namanya. Dari suaranya sih kayaknya tuh orang kena TBC dan radang tenggorokan akut.

"Kuran cucuku. Ohok ohok ohok…"

"Hmm…."

"Bangunlah cucuku, ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"Apaan sih loe berisik," sambil ngelempar bantal

"Dasar cucu sial. Wooi bangun loe!"

Byuur…..

"Bwuha, tsunami. Tolong ada tsunami,"teriak si Kuran gak jelas.

"Tenang aja kagak ada tsunami kok, itu cuma air comberan he..he"

"Sialan, siapa loe, berani-beraninya bangunin gue. Mana pake air comberan lagi," Kuran bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang kakek berkacamata dengan janggut yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai dan berbicara dengan logat kansai..

"Aku adalah kakek bijak dari negeri entah besampah (bosen antah berantah mulu). Kau bisa memanggilku kakek Yushi yang gaul," jawab si kakek yang ngakunya gaul itu.

"Terserah. Mau apa loe kesini?"

Nih anak kagak ada sopan sopannya ya sama orang tua, kata si kakek dalam hati. " Ehem, aku dateng kesini mau ngasih tahu gimana caranya nemuin the real princess,"

"Eh, beneran nih kek? Wah , gimana caranya buruan kasih tahu!"

"Sabar…sabar… ntar kakek kasih tahu, tapi agar semua ini berhasil ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya kek?"

"Syaratnya gampang, kamu cukup ngebotakin kepala kamu. Itu tuh kayak model rambutnya si Shihan dari butik Hadoukyu 108."

"What? Botak plontos gitu. Entar gue gak beken lagi dong kalo botak. Ogah ah, mending gue gak usah nikah sekalian kalo gitu"

"Wekekekekek ….ohok..ohok..ohok..ghueekkk!"

"Wuis, santai kek. Makanya kalo ketawa jangan lebay gitu dong"

"Ehem, okeh okeh. Gak ada syaratnya kok. Kamu cukup menyaipkan 20 tumpuk kasur, 20 lembar seprai en sebutir kacang polong Taruh kacang polong itu di bawah tumpukan kasur. Kalo si putri bisa ngerasain kacang polong itu berarti dia adalah putri yang sesugguhnya. Ngerti?" jelas si Kakek.

Siiing…

"Heh, kok sepi?"

"ZzZz…ZzZzz….."

"Woi, dikasih tahu malah tidur. Ah, udah lah, mending gue ikutan JUMP fiesta aja deh. Meski sekarang Tenipuri dah pindah ke JUMP Square gak di Shounen JUMP lagi ?"

Akhirnya si Kakek pun pergi meninggalkan Pangeran Kuran yang ketiduran gara-gara ngedengerin ocehan si kakek.

* * *

Ok berakhirlah chapter 1. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya garing n banyak yang gak sesuai EYD. Jangan lupa review ya


End file.
